


You look perfect tonight

by Historymaker99



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Youtubers
Genre: Friendship, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historymaker99/pseuds/Historymaker99
Summary: Memories flood dan and phils minds as they have their first dance at their wedding. *based on the song perfect by Ed Sheeran.





	You look perfect tonight

I found a love for me  
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet 

 

Dan and phil stared at each other with an emotion that could only be described as love. Today was the day their wedding day and the two of them felt like this was the most magical night of their lives.

Now they were dancing their first dance and what song were they dancing to? Well perfect by ed Sheeran of course.

Phil took the lead and the two melted in to each other's arms as they let the music overtake them as memories flashed through their minds.

I never knew you were the someone waiting for me

 

At first they were so worried over their friendship that they never told the other their true feelings.

'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was

 

In 2009 they were just two young kids who didn't really know much about the world but they always wondered what the tugging feeling in their hearts was whenever they were near each other. 

I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own

 

phil had had a bad breakup with a girl who he had only dated to try and get his mind off of dan and it broke dans heart to see phil so upset. When he was trying to comfort phil he accidentally let it slip that he was in love with him. That's the night they shared their first kiss. The first kiss of many.

And in your eyes you're holding mine  
Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song

 

Dan and phil smiled at each other as they slowly danced in each other's arms ready to spend the rest of their lives together.

When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight

 

Dan and phil hadn't been dating for long when one night after falling asleep together dan wakes up to phil crying. He's about to ask what is wrong but suddenly he hears phil say to himself “I'm a mess I'm fat and ugly I don't know why dan loves me”. “I love you because you're amazing phil and darling you look perfect tonight like you always do” dan whispers. Phil jumps and turns to dan and he hugs him crying. “I love you so much dan” he whispers. Dan smiles. “I love you too phil”. This is the only man he will love and he wants to make sure that phil knows this and that he feels loved by him.

Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know

 

phil helped dan through so much. Whenever he had an existential crisis or an episode of depression phil was right by his side helping him through his dark times.

She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home

 

when dan had proposed to phil he cried as he said yes to the love his life and dan cried because phil had said yes. They snuggled together whispering I love you to each other till they fell asleep. 

I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own

 

The trusted each other with everything and they loved every part of each other even the pieces the didn't like of themselves. 

“Do you ever want kids” phil had asked dan. Dan had nodded. “When we get married let's give a child a home” dan says. “I couldn't agree with you more” phil said.

We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time

 

They were definitely still immature at times but their fights never lasted long as they couldn't stand being mad at each for long and every time their love saved the day.

Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes

 

They were very protective of each other other. When ever one of them was uncomfortable they would grab the others hand intertwining their fingers and this calmed them down. 

They were such dorks and they were proud of it. “I'll be your lion” phil had said on their wedding day during his vows. “And I'll be your bear” dan said during his vows. 

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song

 

One night the power had went out and phil had tried to keep Dans mind off of the pitch black darkness as he knew dan was deathly terrified of the dark. Phil had gotten candles to light up the living room and he pulled out his phone and turned on his music. “What are you doing” dan asked. “Dance with me” phil said pulling dan up from the couch. They slow danced while phil whispered comforting things to dan to help him relax till the power came back on about half an hour later.

When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight

 

Dans breath had caught as he watched phil walk down the aisle accompanied by his mom. His heart swelled at the love of his life in his tuxedo. Phils was a light blue to match his personality and dan had gone with black. They thought this was a fitting idea but this was the first time they were seeing each other in their tuxedos. Phil stood in front of dan at the altar and both of them had tears in their eyes as they said their vows of i do. 

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person

 

Phil was dan's angel and there was no one who could tell him otherwise. Phil felt the same way about dan and they truly believed they were each others soulmate.

And she looks perfect  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight

As the song came to an end they whispered in each other's ears, “you look perfect tonight”.


End file.
